


Improvised Innuendo

by Purple_Panic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Panic/pseuds/Purple_Panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is now the Hokege, but running a village isn't all it's cracked up to be with endless paperwork and being stuck behind a desk all day. When Sakura walks in while still in her disguise from an undercover mission, things are bound to get interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvised Innuendo

Ok, so this fic was actually written in record time for a contest hosted by Krikitat. Thank you Krikitat for holding this contest, to Serenanna for telling me about it, and to Cynchick for being my inspiration with a fabulous picture she drew and for her betaing skills. It's been a while since I wrote a Kaka/Saku and it feels good to put them together again.

XXXXX

Improvised Innuendo

Kakashi sighed as he stared out the window from his position several stories up. He was taking a break from the current story he was reading, propping his feet up in front of him as he momentarily favored real life over the fictional world on the pages.

It was another beautiful day in Konoha, and he envied all the people running about freely on the streets below. He remembered the days when he too spent most of his time out in the sunshine, either training his students or reading an Icha Icha book from his vast collection. Now, he was usually watching the world from the top floor of the Hokage tower, sitting behind the solid wooden desk that was now his new home.

If someone had told him a year ago that he would be the sixth Hokage, he would have chuckled from beneath his mask and told them they were crazy. However, so much had changed since then that twelve months seemed like an eternity ago.

It shouldn't have been such a surprise to Konoha that the entire Akatsuki organization should come looking for the final jinchuuriki after collecting all the rest. When Itachi and Kisame had failed to deliver the fox spirit on their own, the organization pooled its resources and all members, including the orange haired leader, had appeared at the Leaf Village's gates without warning. They had proposed a deal: if the village handed over the Kyuubi, battle would be avoided, and while many of the civilians seemed to support the trade, Tsunade had turned them down without hesitation.

The battle that ensued hadn't been particularly bloody; the Akatsuki were more interested in saving their own skins than dying valiantly for a cause, not to mention the Godaime hadn't summoned many reinforcements, wanting to spare as many shinobi as possible from the fight.

Kakashi had been one of those who fought, along with Gai and a few others including his three students and others from the rookie nine. Tsunade had been against Naruto even showing his face on the battlefield for if the Akatsuki managed to capture him, all would be in vain, yet the blonde had been insistent and she knew the will of the whiskered man was even stronger than her own.

Kakashi had had his hands full battling a strange, blue haired woman he had never seen before, but when he had seen Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura fighting their own respective battles, he couldn't help the swell of pride he had felt. While he was not solely responsible for their training, it was undeniable they were now among the village's top shinobi and to have had them as students at one point definitely gave him bragging rights. However, that day was one also marked with misery.

Although the battle had been won, comrades had been lost, his long time rival Gai included and the great Hokage herself had made a sacrifice as well. The enemy leader had proved formidable and she had activated the blue mark in the center of her forehead as a last resort. The power that it lent her had been enough to crush her foe and she had sent a chakra laden fist through his chest when an acid attack from her summoned slug failed. However, the toll it took on her body finally proved to be too much and as the last of the life drained from the metal studded Akatsuki leader, Tsunade too fell to the ground motionless, the great battle against Pein being her last.

It had been hard for all of them, especially Naruto for he blamed the deaths of their friends on himself but those that remained had helped him through and every passing day the pain became a little easier to bear.

Every member of the dark robed organization had been defeated, and while it left them forever free of their threat, it also left the Hidden Leaf without a Hokage. Even at twenty four, Naruto still had some growing to do before he could fill the position, not to mention there were still hostile feelings toward him from some of the more ignorant civilians who still saw him as a monster and nothing more. While some of the other shinobi could have stepped into the position, it was unanimously decided by the elders that Kakashi was the best candidate for the sixth Hokage. Jiraiya had graciously turned down the position for the second time and left the village for another session of "information gathering" before anyone could force him to accept. Knowing the village would be weak without a leader and understanding that he was their only hope, Kakashi Hatake had stepped up to fill a position he had never particularly wanted and certainly never chased after.

He knew the challenges it would bring and sacrifices he would have to make. He had no illusions about the difficulties he would face while being in charge, but he would accept them, for Gai, for Tsunade, for Asuma, Obito, Rin…so many friends, so many names, all added to the constantly growing list on the stone monument he visited. That had been something that had not changed even after he had become Hokage. Rain or shine, he stood stoically before the column of stone every morning, remembering the people in his life that had been taken much too soon.

The sound of the door opening brought him back to the present as Izumo and Kotetsu walked into the room, each carrying a tall stack of papers he would no doubt have to read.

One of the ninja managed at disapproving glare at the sight of Kakashi's feet propped up, even with the bandages over the bridge of his nose obscuring part of his face.

"Hokage-sama, could you not put your feet on the desk please?"

Kakashi sighed from beneath the wide hat he was wearing, one very similar to that of the Sandaime, and let his feet fall heavily to the floor.

He had taken to wearing the robes and hat affiliated with the office, although he couldn't remember anyone really wearing them much except for the Third. The elders had mentioned they would like to see the Hokage dress in a more traditional style since both the Fourth and Fifth had abandoned the customary robes and worn whatever they had wished. The elders had approached Tsunade once about it but she had told them exactly here they could stuff that large, triangular hat and had continued to wear whatever suited her.

Kakashi didn't particularly care one way or the other. If it appeased the elders, fine, he would wear the robes. They were actually quite comfortable but he couldn't break the habit of wearing the jounin issue pants and shirt underneath. He supposed he would never stop wearing the black pants and blue long sleeved shirt because some behaviors were just too deeply engrained.

"Does the paperwork around here ever stop?" he mumbled as the two tall stacks were set on his desk.

"My apologies Rokudaime, but there have been a lot of requests for Konoha shinobi lately," Izumo said with a slight bow.

"Yeah, too bad none of them are above a C rank," Kotestu added with disappointment. Since the annihilation of the Akatsuki, Leaf and all its neighboring hidden villages had been enveloped in a time of peace. While it was good news for civilians, the more elite shinobi were bored out of their minds.

"Well, at least I won't have to send anyone on a dangerous mission," Kakashi sighed, plucking a paper off the top of the stack and reading it over. While he didn't have the pressure of determining which ninja to send on a potentially deadly mission, he too wished for a little more action. Boring missions meant boring mission reports.

The two shinobi left the room and left him to his duties. He was grateful to have their help since they both had been working in the Hokage's office for some time now. There was a lot to learn and not a lot of time to do it. Shizune had requested to return to the field and Kakashi had allowed it. While she had been the Hokage's personal assistant for many years, she had been a close friend to the Godaime for even longer. Her loyalties were to Tsunade above all else and remaining in the office without the buxom blonde had been too painful for her. Kakashi understood the pain she was feeling all too well. If she wanted to return to a life of missions, so be it. Shizune was still here and still fighting for Leaf and that was more than enough for him.

He envied her a little bit. Field work was one of the things he missed the most. He had loved the excitement on going on missions to all sorts of different places, defending clients, strategizing attacks, being forced to think on your feet and each day never being the same as the last. It was what he had lived for until now and it was hard to readjust to what seemed like a lifestyle of monotonous paperwork. He preferred to serve his village in a more active way.

On the brighter side, he had a lot more time to read his books and if he didn't have every page of every volume memorized before his initiation as Hokage, he certainly did now. Jiraiya would never be able to write them fast enough for the rate at which he read them, yet even his books reminded him of things outside the village that were new beyond his reach. Since he took the prestigious job over eight months ago, he had not once felt the warmth of a woman's touch.

Often times, when he was in neighboring villages on missions, he would seek out a woman to bed once his main objective had been completed. A woman's body, paid for or not, offered him solace, relief, relaxation and something that reminded him that deep down under all his hardened layers of ninja protocol, he was still human, still a man.

He had now gone eight months without that reassurance and his books could only do so much. He guessed that the new job would give him fewer reasons to bathe his hands in blood like so many missions required that he do and her would no longer have to be haunted at night by the faces of those he had slain, but even if he no longer had to stare death in the face on a regular basis, he couldn't help feeling that this new life left him feeling a little bit…lonely.

But that was a necessary sacrifice, one that he was more than willing to make. An entire village's safety and prosperity was certainly greater than one men's sexual satisfaction. He would continue to do what was required of him, after all, assigning missions and briefing those assigned to them gave him the opportunity to see every shinobi almost regularly. While he had never been the chatty type before, he sometimes wished he could see some of his old friends for reasons besides business.

Once again, he had let his mind get off track. There was work to do. It seemed there was always work to do, and there were only so many hours in the day.

He turned his attention back to the twin stacks of mission requests and began reading through them, making notes on who should be sent where and marking the dates on a small calendar so nobody would end up with conflicting mission schedules.

He rubbed a hand tiredly over his bare face. Since he had become the Hokage he had taken to wearing his mask less and less. It was hardly necessary to cover his face since he rarely left the office, and the fact he no longer had students to tease by hiding his face took some of the fun out of it. Becoming Konoha's leader marked a new point in his life and he supposed a part of him wished to symbolize that by finally revealing himself to the village he lived to serve. He didn't know what the big deal was anyway. He supposed it was the allure of mystery that had kept both his students and young women alike pestering him to see his face but now that this office was his home, he really didn't see the need for it.

He had made it halfway through one stack when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called, setting down his pen and stretching out the cramp that was beginning to form in his overworked fingers.

The moment his eyes took in the person entering his office, his jaw dropped in shock. Before him was a stunning woman; long raven hair cascading in waves down to her lower back, lucid green eyes and full lips painted a sensual shade of red. If her physical beauty wasn't enough to get his attention, the way she dressed certainly was.

A short black skirt, just long enough to be decent hugged her hips tightly, the stretchy material clinging to her like a second skin. The bottom hem was frayed in places, making it even shorter and some places looked a little threadbare, although it was difficult to tell, even in the brightly lit room.

Her shirt was little more than a piece of dark red material wrapped around her torso and looped around her neck, leaving a great deal of midriff and cleavage exposed. Kakashi imagined it would be incredibly easy to remove but chased away the thought before a visual image could follow. He couldn't be undressing potential clients with his eyes if he wanted to appear professional, even if she made it so damn hard not to.

Fingerless gloves of fishnet adorned her hands and went up to her elbows, and she wore a sheer long sleeved black overcoat that looked more like a piece of lingerie than something to keep her warm. Her skirt was so short that the transparent coat actually went past it, stopping at about mid thigh.

The last time Kakashi had seem women dressed like this was when he was in slums and poorer villages, looking for a little company and woman like her were willing to offer it, for a price of course although he had never been willing to pay for a woman when a little work on his part could usually get him one for free.

However, the black sandals she wore covered by the knee high leg guards looked suspiciously like ninja regulation attire. It was the only thing that gave her away as being anything more than a common prostitute.

"Good afternoon," The Rokudaime said as formally as he could while trying not to let his eyes be drawn to her small but appealing breasts. "What business do you have with Konoha?"

"Business?" the woman asked, raising a slender dark eyebrow. "Why do you assume I'm here for business? Perhaps I'm just here for pleasure."

Her voice was just as dark and silky as the rest of her. She was obviously an experienced seductress, a valuable skill among kunoichi and Kakashi was instantly wary.

"If that were the case, I highly doubt you would be standing here in my office," He said calmly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. This woman was definitely up to something and he wasn't about to let his guard down.

"Are you always this stand-offish to your guests?" she asked with a disarming smile, sliding over to stand in front of him.

"I have no reason to trust you."

The pursed her crimson lips in a pout that would have devastated a lesser man but Kakashi was wise when it came to woman's tricks. He would not be won over so easily. However, what she said next had him completely floored.

"Is that any way to talk to your old student?"

Apparently her beauty was having an effect on his hearing.

"I beg your pardon?"

Suddenly, her whole demeanor seemed to change. She planted her palms flat on his desk and leaned towards him, presenting him with a clear view of her cleavage, and though minute it was still enough to get his attention. A playful smile graced her lips and she titled her head to the side slightly as she fixed inquisitive green eyes on him. Her voice was less husky and sensual, more youthful as she asked, "Do you really not remember me, sensei?"

He knew that voice, but its owner was so different in every way from the vixen before him that his mind had a hard time connecting the two. However, when he focused on her chakra signature he knew that this was indeed his former student.

"Sakura?" he said in disbelief, his mismatched eyed widening as he realized he had been ogling the very girl he had trained when she was twelve.

"You've slowed down a bit Kakashi-sensei. I think being stuck inside all day is effecting you brain," she teased, regarding him with a childish grin that was definitely more like the girl he knew. "At this rate, you'll be senile within the year."

The Rokudaime chuckled, shaking his head.

"You know, I am the Hokage now," he chastised.

Sakura just grinned.

"You'll always be 'sensei' to me."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had been gone three years instead of three weeks. You look so grown up in that get up I didn't even recognize you, but then again, that's exactly what the mission called for. I assume it was a success?"

"Yeah, I got the information we needed," Sakura said, pulling away from the desk to stand before him with her hands on her hips. "Although I still don't get why you didn't send Ino; we both know she's much better at handling men than I am. She could have completed this mission in half the time."

Kakashi knew Sakura had been uncomfortable with this mission. It was true, seduction was not her forte but that was exactly why he had chosen her. With difficult missions in short supply, she worked endless hours at the hospital, spending almost as much time inside the sterile walls as he did in his office. She was excellent at her job, carrying on Tsunade's legacy as a medic, but he also felt that she should get out of the village every now and then. While healing was a noble profession, there was more to life than looking after the sick and injured…like working undercover as a prostitute for example.

Kakashi gave his former student a sly grin.

"I was in no hurry to get the information you obtained. Besides, I knew there was a fiery seductress in you somewhere, your entrance in here has proved that. It's good for you to get out of your comfort zone once in a while."

Sakura just rolled jade eyes at his words, not believing for a minute that he had wanted anything more than just to see her in a scandalous outfit. He was Konoha's resident pervert after all, Hokage or not. He even had a copy of Icha Icha sitting right there on his desk for crying out loud.

"Leaving my comfort zone is right," she scoffed. "I can't believe women actually wear this stuff. It's so impractical!"

"It's perfectly practical. It comes off easily," Kakashi said with a smile, regarding her from beneath the brim of his triangular hat. "Although I must admit, when I asked Anko to put together an outfit for you, I hadn't expected anything like this."

He had requested the snake summoner to organize a suitable wardrobe for Sakura's undercover mission but had never seen the end results. He had to admit he was rather impressed with Anko's ability to tempt men with glimpses of skin as he let his eyes roved over Sakura's attire once more.

"The hair is a nice touch," he noted. "Although I must say I prefer the pink. How long did it take you to perfect that jutsu?"

"Are you kidding?" Sakura giggled. "Maintaining a silly justu was the last thing I wanted to worry about."

Sakura's hands went to her hair and after removing a few bobby pins, she lifted the mass of black waves off her head, revealing shorter bubble gum locks tied in a loose bun underneath.

"Better?" she asked with a smile as her hand reached for the hair band, letting the shoulder length strands free and running a hand through them to get out a few tangles.

"Yes, but your eye brows are still black," Kakashi chuckled. The sight of her pink hair and contrasting dark brows was both unusual and slightly humorous. He hoped that dye wasn't permanent because he guessed that wasn't a look she exactly wanted to sport for a prolonged period of time.

"The dye should wash out pretty easy. In fact, I could probably do it now."

She unslung from her shoulder what looked like a simple black purse, but Kakashi knew better. He couldn't even begin to guess at what kind of weapons she was hiding in there.

The kunoichi sat down in a chair against the far wall, setting down her wig and rummaging through her purse to withdraw a canteen, a washcloth and what looked like a ladies compact. The Hokage settled back in his chair to watch her cross one shapely leg over the other, causing her skirt to ride dangerously high on her thigh. She wet the rag and flipped open the compact to expose a tiny mirror, but when the powder puff for applying the make up inside fell to the floor with a heavy thud, he couldn't help but give her a quizzical look.

Sakura laughed sheepishly at her clumsiness when she caught Kakashi staring at her.

"It's a disguised shuriken," she explained, picking the weapon off the floor. "I never had to use it but I felt better having something with me at all times, and besides, it's the smallest one I've ever seen. It's so cute!"

The silver haired Hokage had carried a fair share of disguised weapons in his time but he couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at this one. Even a trained shinobi would have to be especially sharp to detect a blade in a make up case.

Sakura proceeded to dab at her darkened eyebrows while looking into the compact's mirror. Kakashi looked from his former student to the large stacks of paper on his desk and sighed. He really should be getting back to work but it was so seldom that he had a chance to chat with people, particularly former students, and he was enjoying her presence, especially while she was wearing what she was wearing. Nearly twelve years had passed since he first laid eyes on the lovestruck pre-teen and so much had changed. Now she was strong willed and independent and didn't pine after anyone, focusing her attention on training and hospital duties rather than chasing after boys. However, in the process she had grown up, filled out and turned into quite a beauty, her forehead no longer seeming quite so large in comparison to the rest of her stunning features.

"So what are you going to do now that you're back in Konoha?" he asked her casually, watching her wipe away the last traces of black dye and begin dabbing at the crimson on her lips. "Take a break for a few days?"

"No, there's no time for breaks," Sakura replied without looking up from her mirror. "I go back to the hospital tomorrow."

"You know what I think Sakura? I think you don't know to have fun."

Sakura paused in wiping away the last of her lipstick as she looked up at him.

"Is that so?" she asked, a now pink eye brow arching gracefully. "And what makes you say that, all mighty Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi could tell she was mocking him. Even after all this time she refused to call him anything but "sensei" but he was enjoying their playful banter far too much to call her on it. Instead, he smirked knowingly at and leaned forward, resting interlaced fingers on his desk is a business-like pose.

"Answer me this," he said calmly. "During your three week excursion to Grass Village, did you enjoy your time with any of the men you seduced?"

"I didn't sleep with them if that's what you mean," Sakura said, snapping the compact closed. She had removed all traces of lipstick but had decided not even to bother with the kohl rimming her eyes, figuring all she would do is smear it all over the place and make a mess.

"See?" Kakashi said, containing his mirth behind a small smile. "You don't even cut loose when you're practically ordered to. You have a perfect opportunity to single out a guy and relieve a little stress but you don't. Do you enjoy being uptight?"

"All the men in that village were disgusting," Sakura said pointedly. "I got what I needed from them and knocked them out before having to sacrifice my dignity. There wasn't a single male I would even consider in that whole town."

"Maybe you should stop acting so high and mighty and lower your standards a little," Kakashi said, letting his smile widen. "If you got a little action, you wouldn't be so high strung all the time."

Sakura knew he was only trying to get her worked up and would not give him the satisfaction of getting angry in front of him. She knew his words were nothing more than teasing and it amused her that the Hokage would speak to her in such a familiar way when they hadn't even been particularly close while they were teacher and student. Something had happened to him after he took the position of Konoha's leader. Maybe he finally viewed his former students as adults or maybe he had just become more personable since conversing with people was essential to his new job. Whatever the case, she found she was completely comfortable with the shift in their relationship and while words like his may have been embarrassing a few years ago, she found they only gave rise to her competitive spirit. So he thought he could make her blush did he? Well, he had yet to learn that she wasn't quite as innocent as she had once been, and not only in the way she dressed either. After three weeks of oozing sensuality and conforming men's wills to her whims, she was in no mood to let Kakashi think he had the upper hand.

"Well if I lowered my standards, I'd probably end up thinking even perverts like you were attractive," She smiled, placing the soiled rag and compact back in her purse and pulling out her familiar red hitai-ate. "And we can't have that now, can we?"

The Rokudaime watched her tie the piece of cloth into her hair, not bothering to mask his amusement. After all, seeing her in such a sexy outfit and then having a bright accessory like that which clearly gave away her shinobi status was a little silly.

Sakura noticed his bemused face as she stood to straighten her tiny skirt. "I felt naked without it," she said simply, pointing to the headband.

"Of course," Kakashi chuckled. "We wouldn't want you being naked. That would just be horrible."

"Would it now?" Sakura said, closing the gap between her and his desk. "I got the impression from the way you were looking at me when I first came in that you would rather enjoy seeing me naked."

Kakashi instantly decided that there was way too much swish in her shapely hips. She was obviously trying to tease him by using her new found powers of seduction on him. Well if she wanted to play, he would play, because it was certainly more interesting than doing paperwork all day. She would probably run when the heat became too much for her anyway.

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to strip a woman down to nothing, especially since it's been a while since I've had the pleasure of doing so, but I don't think it would be appreciated if the Hokage seduced a former student in broad daylight in his own office."

Instead of backing down like he thought she would, she merely locked black rimmed eyes with him, capturing him with bright green orbs as she made her way around the desk towards him, the finger tips of one hand trailing along the wood as she went.

"Something tells me the Hokage is having a hard time functioning without a little stress relief of his own," she purred, coming to a stop in the tight space between his chair and his desk. "Are the books just not doing it for you anymore?"

Kakashi fought to keep his expression neutral as she stared down at him. Her curvy hips were just within his grasp and he had a fleeting thought of how good it would feel to grab them and jerk her forward into his lap. As much as he enjoyed teasing her, he felt that would be crossing the line.

Instead he just smirked up at her and replied, "Chasing women isn't exactly conducive to the Hokage lifestyle, but at least I know how to enjoy myself, real woman or not, unlike you."

To his credit, he managed to keep from jumping when she bent down to place a fish netted hand on each of his thighs and lean in close enough for him to feel her breath on his cheek.

"Oh, I know how to have fun Kakashi-sensei, and when I find someone I know can meet my expectations and give me what I need, I make sure to make the most of the opportunity."

"What's this? Is virtuous little Sakura telling me about her sexual endeavors?" Kakashi chuckled, refusing to look away from her and lose the staring match that had started between them. "I always thought you would remain a virgin for life."

"Well, you thought wrong sensei. You're timid little student has grown up," she murmured, leaning in so close that their noses were almost touching.

The silver haired Hokage wasn't sure if she was bluffing for the sake of her act of if she really had lost her virginity. She had accepted the undercover mission without pitching a fit or blushing scarlet so maybe she really had been intimate with someone, and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder with whom.

"I was worried about what people would think of me seducing my student. I never thought it would be the other way around," he said, his voice low and gravelly as her hands slipped up the outside of his thighs.

Sakura's eyes lit up with amusement at his words before she titled her head slightly and leaned in even closer so her lips nearly brushed his as she spoke.

"You really think I want to seduce a dirty old man like you, sensei?"

Well, her words said she didn't but her practiced actions certainly told a different story. One hand came up and plucked the large hat off of his head, setting it on the desk behind her so they could get even closer.

She let her lips ghost over his cheek and to his ear where she whispered, "Believe me, if I wanted you, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Her hot breath over his ear made pleasant tingles run along his spine. Perhaps she had become a little too good at her job during this mission. He leaned forward, pressing her backwards until her lower back was against the wooden edge of the desk. He planted a hand on the flat surface on either side of her, caging her in as she remained standing and he still in his chair. His mismatched eyes gazed up at her as he growled his next words against the bare skin of her taunt stomach.

"I could say the same thing about you Sakura. You'd better be glad pinkies aren't my type."

Sakura giggled softly, squirming a little at the feeling of his breath over belly before uttering, "I bet I could change your mind about that."

Her voice was as silky smooth and sensual as the feeling of her skin against his cheek. This unexpected conversation had started out as a game but now it was starting to get a little too real. Until now Kakashi had been able to keep his body in check but the position they were in and perverse thoughts of how to do away with her itty bitty skirt were making it very hard to keep physical changes to his anatomy from occurring. He had expected her to make a mad dash for the door by now with cheeks burning but apparently she had become slightly desensitized to perversity after her mission.

"Sakura, don't make promises you can't keep or you'll find yourself missing your skirt and bent over my desk."

"Is that to spank me for being bad or for something else?" Sakura smirked, clearly unfazed by his threat.

Kakashi finally stood from his chair, rising to his full height until he was towering over her and keeping her body sandwiched between his and the desk.

"I doubt you want to find that out."

Sakura just smiled sweetly at him, an expression quite different from her previously sultry glances.

"Come on sensei, we both know you would never do anything like that. Desperate or not, you would still respect me as a former student and fellow shinobi."

Kakashi looked down into those mischievous green eyes and knew he had lost. Damn, had he really become that predictable to her? Even after all their time apart she still knew him so well, and it seemed he didn't know her at all. The girl she had been contrasted greatly from the woman she had become and Kakashi had just seen the dangers of mistaking her for a child.

The taller man sighed in defeat and slumped back into his chair, releasing her from the makeshift cage of his arms and body.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Dirty old man or not, I still can't take advantage of a former student, even if she is dressed like a prostitute."

"Hey, I'm only dressed like this because of your orders," Sakura said with a giggle. "Don't go thinking I'm going to dress this way all the time."

Kakashi immediately thought to himself what a pity that was; especially since she looked so damn good in that outfit. Perhaps he should look into getting the dress code for all female jounin changed.

His mind could have drifted off right there, spending quite some time envisioning all sorts of new outfits for Konoha's kunoichi, but he noticed Sakura looking at him thoughtfully, still leaning against the edge of his desk.

"What is it?" he asked congenially and he noticed that Sakura seemed to shake her head slightly as if her own mind had been far away.

"I was just remembering when Naruto, Sasuke and I would do just about anything to get a glimpse of your face," Sakura smiled wistfully. "Now you hardly wear the mask at all anymore. I guess I'm still not used to seeing your face all the time."

"You three could have saved yourselves a lot of trouble if you had just waited a few years to see it," Kakashi chuckled. "I would have showed it to you guys if it hadn't been so much fun messing with your heads."

Sakura stuck out her tongue in a childish gesture that contrasted with her grown up clothes before regarding him again for a moment.

"You know, I don't get why you covered it up all those years. Even with the scar, you're not half bad to look at Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smirked at her flattery as she hopped up to sit on his desk's flat surface. Her crossed legs were the only thing hiding her panties from him since the little skirt obviously wasn't doing the job.

"You've grown quite easy on the eyes as well," he noted, realizing that by the way she seemed to be getting comfortable, she was planning on staying a while. So much for getting work done, not that Kakashi minded. Her presence was a welcomed change of pace.

"So how is the Hokage's office treating you?" Sakura asked, settling her weight back on her hands. "It's still hard to believe they picked you as the Sixth and I'll never get used to seeing you in that outfit."

"The job is fine, although somewhat monotonous," Kakashi said with a shrug. "It's hard sending everyone out on missions while I remain here."

The kunoichi looked over her former sensei and could sense a change in him. While he had been anything but carefree when he had been her teacher, it seemed like his burden had grown even heavier since he accepted the position of Konoha's leader. She knew that the deaths of past comrades had always weighed heavily on him and now that Gai and Tsunade had become part of that cross he forced himself to bear, she wondered how he made it through the day. He no doubt took his new job seriously, shouldering the entire safety of Konoha bravely, but Sakura couldn't help but see him as a bird that had once flown free and was now trapped in a cage, staring wistfully at the sky from behind bars.

"You miss it don't you?" she asked softly her focus shifting to the large window behind him. "You miss going on missions."

"I do," Kakashi admitted, looking down at his folded hands in his lap. "And I miss the companionship of the teams I was assigned with. But I suppose I have a new way to serve Konoha now and I should be thankful I have such a large opportunity to do good in this village."

One look at her old teacher told her that being Hokage wasn't how Kakashi wanted to serve the Hidden Leaf at all, but the famous Copy nin was one to put duty before personal preference in nearly every situation and this was no exception. It was sad that he had to make another sacrifice when he had already made so many in his life.

"You're such a martyr Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said with a smile and a shake of her head. "If Naruto could hear you now, he would give you a hell of a lecture about how you had better appreciate your job; because it's something he's been chasing all his life."

Kakashi had to smile at the image of Naruto standing before him, chastising him like a naughty child for not appreciating what he had. How many times had he been the one lecturing the rambunctious blonde? It was funny how the world changed sometimes.

"How is Naruto doing anyway?" Kakashi asked, looking up just in time to see Sakura uncross her legs and recross them with the other leg on top. He thought he had caught a glimpse of red panty but he couldn't be sure and tried not to think about it since he had only just persuaded his body to calm down.

"Oh he's fine, as obnoxious as always," Sakura giggled, fortunately missing the fact that the Rokudaime's eyes had lingered on her crotch a moment too long.

"He was in here a month or so ago with his ANBU squad but I haven't seen him since then," Kakashi said, dragging his eyes back to her face just as her gaze returned to him from the window.

"Yeah, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke are all pretty busy with ANBU these days. Sasuke is already a team leader and it's only a matter of time before the other two are as well. All three are amazing ninjas."

Her lips curved into a smile but Kakashi could see that it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not entirely happy for them?" Kakashi said knowingly, seeing right through her façade.

"No, I am happy," Sakura corrected quickly. "It's just that…I miss them. All of them. Even Sai. We never see each other anymore."

The Hokage could relate to Sakura's troubles. Her shinobi way had taken her on a different path then her other team mates. They had risen to join the elite and she had stayed behind to work in the hospital, although he had a feeling she was exactly where she wanted to be.

"You know, you're more than capable enough to join ANBU," Kakashi said gently. "The chances of you getting into a squad with at least one of them are pretty good."

Sakura shook her head.

"No, my place is at the hospital. I believe I can do more good there than anywhere else. I'm glad they are in ANBU, putting their skills to use. I just wish I could see a little more of them. It seems like they are always gone."

Kakashi nodded in silent understanding. His own yearning for companionship was strong, even if he had been something of a lone wolf for the better part of his life.

"I guess it was kind of dumb to think we would always be together huh?" Sakura said with a sigh, bringing a hand up to brush a stray strand of pink hair from her face.

Kakashi could detect the sadness in her voice even though she was trying to mask it. He had been alone for much of his life and was used to it, but Sakura had always been surrounded by friends, wide forehead or not. Now the blonde, headstrong woman who had been both her mentor and teacher was gone, her team mates had moved on to bigger and better things, and he himself was stuck in an office all day where he didn't see much of anybody outside of mission briefings. What must it be like for her to try and cope with this sudden emptiness in her life? No wonder she threw herself into her hospital work with such fervor. It distracted from the loneliness.

"It's not dumb, but just a little unrealistic to think that nothing would change. Everything has to change at some time Sakura."

The kunoichi seemed to ponder his words for a moment, chewing her lip thoughtfully before she gave him a small smile.

"You haven't changed sensei."

"Oh really? Then what do you call this?" he said with surprise as he gestured to his robes.

"They're just clothes. What is important hasn't changed." Sakura replied. "Naruto has grown more mature, Sasuke has gotten a little warmer and even Sai is learning how to socialize, but you have stayed constant. You read the same books, visit the same memorial and still have helpful advice for those who need it. You stay strong when everything else is in turmoil sensei and I envy you for it."

"It's not a matter of being strong. I simply do what needs to be done," Kakashi said softly, shifting his gaze away. "I miss leading Team 7 just as much as you miss being a part of it, but I don't have time to dwell on the past when it is my responsibility to provide us all with a future."

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes at his words. That's another thing that hadn't changed about Kakashi: his stubbornness.

"There you go again, being the rock that everyone stands on." She sighed. "I know you take your new job very seriously but honestly, I think you put way too much pressure on yourself sometimes."

A rock for others to stand on? Kakashi had honestly never thought of himself like that. How could he be the calm in someone else's storm when he felt conquered by his own troubles? He maintained composure on the outside simply for the sake of others but inside he was in turmoil, filled with a sense of loneliness and longing for companionship for forgiveness for failing fallen friends, a feeling that had only grown since the last battle against the Akatsuki.

Sakura was hardly the novice kunoichi. She had grown quite perceptive and saw Kakashi's doubt. He didn't believe her noble thoughts of him to be true.

She reached out a comforting hand and placed it gently on his shoulder.

"Everyone gets lonely sometimes Kakashi-sensei. You don't have to hide it. I miss Tsunade more than anything and I know you miss Gai. What's worse is that we miss people that are still here with us and sometimes that's just how the world works, but I'm still here. For what it's worth, I'm still here."

Kakashi raised his shaggy, silver head to fix her with his mismatched gaze, searching those bottomless green depths for…he wasn't quite sure. Validation perhaps? Assurance that he wasn't completely useless for feeling so empty? If Sakura was feeling the same things as he, then maybe it was ok. She had been through more than a girl her age should ever have to experience, and those events had molded her into who she was and he found that the result wasn't entirely bad.

"You know Sakura, you say I've stayed the same, but you've changed more than anyone. You used to be weak, both physically and mentally, but now you're strong in every sense of the word. I'm proud to say you were my student at one point."

Sakura smiled a smile that was pure, devoid of traces of sadness or sensuality or mischievousness, letting the full luster of her youth and beauty shine through. The hand on his shoulder slid up to cup his cheek, the tough fishnet sliding over his skin, and she looked down at him with a genuine expression of gratitude.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

She was leaning down towards him, as if drawn to him and even though his chair was right up against the desk, she was still much higher than him. The awkward position of her leaning far off the desk towards him seemed to stop her and she drew back, removing her hand from him and considering her next words carefully.

"Sensei, I was just wondering…about what you said about me not knowing how to have fun…"

"Yes?" he asked with an arched brow, simultaneously intrigued and suspicious at the same time. "What about it?"

"Well…it's just that you're lonely and I'm lonely…and we both miss companionship, and I know it's been a long time since you had a woman and I…well I…"

She was obviously at a loss on how to finish the sentence and her slightly reddened cheeks betrayed why.

"Sakura, are you propositioning me?" Kakashi asked with a smirk, keeping his cool on the outside but inside feeling quite a bit of shock. Apparently this past mission really had affected her quite a bit if she was indeed asking for what he thought she was asking for.

"Well maybe," Sakura said timidly before finding her resolve. "I mean, what's wrong with it? It's something we both want isn't it?"

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. His beautiful young student was actually asking him for something he thought she didn't want from anyone. He would be more than happy to give it if he didn't think it was just because of the mood their conversation had put her in.

"Sakura, if you're looking for someone to warm your bed, I'm sure there are more than enough willing men, civilian and shinobi alike that are up to the task."

"But I don't want any of them. I want you," she said firmly, leaning forward with her sultry smile back in place.

Kakashi inwardly groaned. Kami help him, she was as stubborn as he was.

"I'm the Hokage now and not to mention a full fourteen years older than you. You don't want a dirty old man like me taking your innocence away."

"My innocence was taken a long time ago Kakashi. I'm not the child that you think I am and if you have your doubts, I can prove it," she said, uncrossing her legs and spreading them just a little, letting Kakashi know that her panties were indeed red.

Red…she really was just as much of a devil as he thought, tempting a poor old man like this. He wanted to be responsible and tell her to leave but all odds were against him. The way she was dressed, the way she was sitting, his perfect view of her parted thighs, their conversation proving that both of them had indeed been craving something like this for some time…all of them threatened to lead him straight to his demise.

"So…you're not a virgin?" Kakashi asked, just to clarify.

Sakura shook her head.

"Despite what everyone thinks, no I'm not."

"Then why didn't you have some fun while you were away? You had the perfect opportunity."

"Like I said, every man in that town was a pig. I'd rather save my body for someone who will treat me like a woman and not a piece of meat," the kunoichi scoffed disdainfully.

"And you're really sure about this?" Kakashi asked, looking into her eyes and trying to search her very soul with a gaze of deep black and blood red for an honest answer.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't," she said softly, her voice still full of confidence.

Kakashi found himself faced with quite a dilemma. Did he maintain morality or give in to his humanity? He knew what others would expect from him as the Hokage, but he had been sacrificing everything for the job and the village long enough and he was in no mood to live up to other's expectations at the moment. And here she was, obviously a grown woman with a sinfully sexy body going to waste, dressed up in the sexiest of wrappings just waiting to be opened. If she was perfectly willing why shouldn't he be? The life of a shinobi was too short and filled with pain, so why was there anything wrong with numbing each other's loneliness for a while?

"I hope you're sure about this," Kakashi said huskily, slowly rising from his chair, hands coming up to grip the edges of the desk on either side of her once more. "Because this won't be a game like last time."

Sakura let her palm come up to cup his left cheek, her thumb tracing the horizontal scar.

"I've never been so sure of anything before," she whispered softly.

Her response was certainly enough for Kakashi.

Slowly, he bent down towards her, giving her a chance to back out if she wanted to, but she just continued staring up at him in breathless anticipation, letting her lashes flutter closed only when she could feel his lips ghosting over hers. Kakashi let his own eyes drift closed as he finally pressed their lips more firmly together, taking in their softness as she titled her head in response, slanting her mouth more fully over his.

She brought her other hand to his face as his own palms came to rest lightly on her shoulders. There was no trace of hesitation or trepidation in her movements and it seemed she had been sincere in her request. If that was the case, then this was much too tame for the Hokage's liking.

He let his tongue slide out to trace the fullness of her bottom lip before pushing against it in a silent request for access. She parted her lips obligingly and Kakashi immediately deepened the kiss, letting his tongue stroke softly against hers. Sakura hummed her approval against his lips as their tongues tangled, sliding and rolling against each other lazily as the heat rose in both of their bodies. Kakashi's hands found their way into her hair, anchoring her in place as the kiss turned from gentle to hungry, his depredation of female company making it difficult to keep from plundering her mouth thoroughly.

He was able to coax her tongue into his own mouth where he could suck on it playfully between the intermittent nips bites he placed on her lips. Sakura moaned softly against his mouth and let her fingers trail from his cheeks to loop around the back of his neck. When he finally pulled away, she found herself breathless and a little mystified.

She let her eyes open and found him smirking down at her, pleased he had been able to disorient her with one kiss.

"I think that would be considered a deadly weapon," Sakura murmured as she let her fingers comb through silver strands at the base of his neck.

In actuality, Kakashi had been on more than one mission where he had had to seduce women and even a couple of men. Some of them had been assassination assignments and his targets had been so wrapped up in his lips against theirs that he had been able to end their lives in the midst of it without any of them seeing it coming, making her statement quite true, but of course he wasn't going to tell Sakura that and ruin the moment, not when he could finally hold a woman against him again.

"If you think you're in trouble now, you haven't seen anything yet," he said, lowering his head to whisper the words against her ear, causing her to shiver lightly in his grasp.

"I can't wait," she panted, her rate of breathing still much too fast after his kiss. "What time do you leave the office? I'll meet you at your room."

Kakashi smirked and trailed his tongue along the column of her neck making her gasp. As Hokage, he was granted housing within the Hokage building itself. It was far bigger than his prior apartment, bigger than anything he really needed but he had graciously accepted it. However, if she thought he was going to let her go now and suffer through the rest of the day in anticipation, she was wrong. In Kakashi's mind, there was no time like the present.

"We're not leaving this office," he husked against her throat before biting her gently and making her jump. "I'm going to take you right here."

His hands which had remained on her shoulders were already pushing away the sheer overcoat, letting it slide down her arms before Sakura could stop him.

"Here?" she squeaked incredulously as her arms unwound themselves from his neck and tried to push him away. "Kakashi, we can't do it here. This is the Hokage's office for Kami's sake! People come in and out of here all day!"

The Rokudaime easily subdued his captive, pulling her transparent garment off her wrists before grasping them in each of his long fingered hands.

"But doesn't that make it even more fun?" he asked with a chuckle. "Besides, I don't have anyone else scheduled to see me today so don't worry. It will be fine."

"Famous last words," she mumbled, the doubt still evident in the kunoichi's voice. Apparently his former student needed more convincing.

Holding her wrists in his, he leaned forward to capture her lips in another smoldering kiss, making sure to explore every corner of her mouth. He could feel the tension drain from her body as she silently succumbed and kissed him back eagerly. Knowing she probably wouldn't fight him, he slid his hands up her arms and along her neck before threading into her hair where he could grasp her firmly and hold her still as he continued to ravage her.

Tiny, feminine whimpers escaped from between their lips as he pulled away for a moment before changing the angle of his mouth and crashing against her again. He would kiss her senseless before he continued this delightful exploration of her body, making sure there was nothing occupying her mind but him.

She was wonderfully responsive, her hands fisting desperately in the front of his robes as he twined his tongue with hers. Finally, he broke away and began a similar assault on the skin of her neck and collarbone, using the hands rooted in her hair to tip her head back and expose the smooth creamy surface to him.

Kakashi could immediately tell that relations with Sakura would differ greatly from his encounters with other women, and not just because of a long period of forced abstinence. She was not just a pretty face and an attractive body that he had found in a bar or on a corner, even though her clothing lent to the exciting feeling of seducing a stranger. In reality, she was someone he cared for very much, as both a student and a friend. While he always sought to pleasure his partner as much as possible, he would take extra care with the pink haired vixen on the desk in front of him, seeing to it that this would put all other encounters she had had with men to shame.

His mouth worked over her bare skin to bite down on the junction of her shoulder and neck, extracting a guttural groan of primal pleasure from the kunoichi. His skilled fingers traveled the expanse of her back, caressing skin and fabric as he searched for the tail end of the crimson cloth wrapped around her chest. After a little exploration his search was rewarded and he began unwinding the material from her slender body, releasing her shoulder from where he had clamped down in a playful bite so he could pull away and view the prize he was unwrapping.

Sakura sat gazing at Kakashi lustily from beneath thick black lashes, panting heavily as they both watched layers of dark red fabric fall away, leaving creamy pale skin in its wake. She had spent three weeks in situations like this where slobbering men tore at her clothes in their excitement to fulfill their own pleasure, but this affair was utterly different and her body acted accordingly. While Kakashi's hands moved quickly, his movements weren't rushed or sloppy as they divested her of her clothes. The mere brush of skilled fingers over her skin made her body tremble, breath quicken, and although she was more than a little apprehensive about letting her former sensei touch her like this in his office with a large glass window and an unlocked door, she couldn't deny that the danger of being caught was actually adding to the eroticism of the whole situation.

Just when he thought the remnants of her shirt would fall away, two kunai fell from wherever they had been tucked and landed on the desk with a clatter. Kakashi looked at the newly found weapons with mild surprise before turning to Sakura who regarded him with a devious grin.

The Rokudaime didn't use words to tell her so, but the way he kissed her passionately clearly communicated that he found the fact that she had managed to conceal weapons from his experienced eyes something of an aphrodisiac.

He released her lips only when his lungs were screaming and looked down to find the strip of fabric had fallen away during the heated moment they had shared, leaving her topless and Kakashi practically hypnotized.

The mounds, while indeed small, were undoubtedly the sweetest things he had ever seen, perky and creamy and capped with rosy little nipples. He let his large hands come up to cup her breasts, gently molding the flesh into his palms as he experimented with this tempting new part of her body.

"Sensei, that feels—mmm…"

Sakura cut herself off with a moan as Kakashi brushed his thumbs back and forth over pink areolas, feeling them shrink as her nipples hardened at his touch. Kakashi had to keep himself from pouncing on her and taking her like a wild animal when she called him "sensei" in such a sensual, breathy voice. It was true she called him that out of habit, preferring that to "Hokage-sama" or even just "Kakashi" but hearing her address him like that, especially while right here on his desk, made him think that if only Sakura was wearing a little plaid, pleated skirt instead of the short, black one, one of his dirty fantasies would certainly be fulfilled. He had to shake his head slightly to clear the image away so he could focus on the here and now and not get carried away by his vivid and undoubtedly overactive imagination.

One hand continued to roll and pinch her hardened nipple with dexterous fingers while the other slid down her stomach to the waistband of her miniskirt. Sakura whimpered slightly at the loss of sensation on her sensitive skin but Kakashi was already a step ahead of her. He sat back down in his big, plush chair which put Sakura's abandoned breast practically at eye level, a temptation he could hardly resist. Looking up to make sure Sakura's full attention was on him, he let his tongue snake over the pale mound, circling her nipple before drawing the tight bud into his hot and hungry mouth.

The kunoichi watched breathlessly as her former teacher sucked on her greedily, starting out gentle but growing steadily rougher as he gauged her pleasured reaction. The addition of his swirling tongue soon had her gasping and burying fingers into his silvery hair to keep him anchored to her chest. Despite the glorious feelings his touch was causing, Sakura was sure the best part of what he was doing was the way he looked at her, mismatched eyes burning with unconcealed passion as he shamelessly explored her body with fingers and tongue. His gaze was transfixing and she couldn't look away, not that she wanted to when the sight of him lavishing attention on her bare breasts was so wonderfully, overtly sexy.

Kakashi gave the sensitive peak a playful tug with his teeth before releasing it and switching his mouth's attention to her second breast, freeing up the hand residing there to join its partner at her navel. As his tongue and teeth worked over the soft mound, his hands began to inch her tattered skirt down over her hips. Sakura tried to assist him by lifting her butt to allow him to slide the garment down her legs but it was a difficult procedure since she was seated on the desk, even for an elite kunoichi. Finally, after some awkward squirming, Kakashi managed to do away with the troublesome garment without dislodging his suckling lips from her chest.

His own breath was coming faster now as his hand dropped to her thigh and slid sensually down her leg to hook her knee over his shoulder. Sakura took advantage of their new position by pulling him towards her with a jerk of her calf, pressing even more of her breast into his mouth. Kakashi instantly felt the heat gathering in his loins increase several degrees at her aggressive behavior and smiled around her nipple mischievously before pulling away in spite of the fingers in his hair desperately trying to tug him back.

"You're a goddamn tease," she panted, looking down at him with slight annoyance.

The Hokage rested his cheek against her heaving chest and smiled roguishly, meeting her irritated gaze.

"Would you rather I slam you down on this desk and fuck you like an animal?"

"I…well… no," Sakura pouted in defeat, color tingeing her cheeks at her ex-sensei's language.

"Good," Kakashi chuckled. "Because that would take all the fun out of this."

Kakashi noted that the red panties he had been catching glimpses of were not only incredibly sexy, but in fact had ties on the sides. With one pull, the bows would be undone, making undressing her almost too easy. It was like she had gift wrapped her most sacred of places just for him.

Sakura moaned as Kakashi returned to nuzzling her small perfect breasts, letting his hand slide up and down the bare expanse of thigh above her leg guards.

"You know," murmured against her skin. "These sandals of yours are a dead give away that you're a kunoichi. I can't believe Anko let you get away with wearing something that might blow your cover."

"I didn't wear them the whole time," Sakura said, fighting to keep her voice from dissolving into another moan as he bit the underside of her breast. "I changed into them only after the mission was complete because there was no way in hell I was going to walk all the way back to Konoha in four inch heels."

Kakashi paused in his ministrations to look up at her with a smirk.

"I would love to see you in four inch heels."

"Tough luck. I'm never wearing those evil shoes again."

"Come on," the robed man coaxed, tangling his fingers of one hand in the ties of her underwear provocatively. "I'll make it worth your while."

Kakashi placed his free hand on her shoulder blade, pushing her against his mouth as he bit her breast again a little harder this time and Sakura couldn't suppress a soft cry at the feeling of his teeth scraping along her skin, her back arching reflexively at the sensation.

Just then there was a swift rapping of knuckles on the door, causing both figures on the desk to freeze. Before they had time to move, the door opened and Kotetsu walked in.

"Hokage-sama, I forgot to tell you that um…oh."

The bandaged man immediately forgot what he was going to say at the sight of Konoha's leader and his former student intertwined on the desk. Sakura was looking over her shoulder at him in shock, even as her back was poised in mid arch while the Rokudaime's mouth was positioned perilously close to her exposed breasts. The situation was all too clear to the dark haired ninja and a hot blush blazed over his cheeks beneath the linen strips over the bridge of his nose.

For a moment, the couple on the desk and the man at the door only stared at each other in surprise, all three unsure of how to react. Kakashi however, was the first to recover, his lips curling into a smirk as he regarded the shinobi in the doorway.

"Was there something you wanted to say Kotetsu? Or did you want to watch?"

The silver headed Hokage's words were enough to snap the chuunin out of his stupor.

"I…um…I'll come back later. My apologies Kakashi-sama," was the only stuttering response he gave before leaving the office in record time, firmly closing the door behind him.

Even after their unexpected visitor left, neither of them moved, still slightly in shock. However, when Sakura finally came to her senses she was quick to deliver a smack to the man's head that was still practically buried in her chest.

"Kakashi, what the hell is the matter with you? I can't believe you said that to him!"

"Ow! Hey, it got him to leave didn't it?" he said, rubbing the spot where she had struck him.

"You told me nobody else would be coming in today! Now the whole village is going to know about us. You know this is going to do horrible things for your reputation as Hokage."

Kakashi could hear the panic rising in her voice and feel her body tense like she was ready to bolt. Damn Kotetsu for walking in and ruining the mood, but then again, he supposed he should have locked the door. Despite the interruption, the Rokudaime was determined to continue since a chance like this probably wouldn't come again. He just had to calm the kunoichi down.

"Sakura," he said firmly, placing his hands on her waist to keep her still. "I have a feeling he's not going to tell a soul about when he saw, not even Izumo."

"How can you say that? He saw me topless on your desk. That's prime gossip in Konoha."

"I know, and he's a lucky man," the Hokage said with a smirk, ignoring the glare the pink haired woman gave him. "But did you see how embarrassed he was? I have a feeling he's going to do everything he can to get the image of us out of his head."

"Really?" Sakura asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Plus, he knows I'll make his life a living hell if he goes blabbing to everyone," Kakashi said with a wink, his words finally drawing a smile from the kunoichi.

"You had better hope you're right."

"I think I am," Kakashi said with a smirk. "So, where were we?"

His hands trailed over her skin to where one leg was current thrown over his shoulder. Quickly, he hooked a hand under the knee of her other leg and lifted it as well. His actions threw the kunoichi of balance and she tipped backwards, falling flat on her back and scattering papers and mission scrolls everywhere. His Hokage hat thankfully escaped being crushed and instead, ended up on the floor along with his copy of Icha Icha.

"Kakashi, what the hell?" she gasped, pushing herself up on her elbows to find him looking at her splayed legs appreciatively. "You can't really be serious about continuing after we just got caught!"

"I'm very serious," Kakashi chuckled, shifting is eyes upwards to find the enticing sight of a topless and flushed Sakura sprawled on his desk. "And now that Kotetsu knows I'll be busy for the next hour, you can bet he'll be deterring anyone who tries to see me until he knows you're gone."

"But Kakashi," she argued futilely as she felt his hands pulling the strings of her red panties. "Don't you think this is a little too risky?"

The red cloth covering her womanhood fell away, revealing the heavenly view of soft pink curls and slightly parted lips. The downy hairs around her opening were already wet with her juices and the smell of her desire instantly permeated the air, making the Hokage all the more hungry for her. Out of all the women he had been with, none had naturally pink hair and he found the hair covering her mound to be intriguing, arousing and actually quite cute.

"I think you are well worth the risk," He stated huskily, hands moving to her thighs as he dipped his head to breathe in her sweet aroma.

"But Kakashi, we—ahh!"

Sakura shuddered involuntarily as she felt his tongue run over her slit from top to bottom. His efforts to get her back into the mood worked almost instantaneously as she felt the heat in her belly flare up into an inferno at the very first touch. She lowered herself back onto the desk before she collapsed and decided that as long as he kept making her feel this good, she didn't really give a damn who saw them.

To the Hokage, Sakura's nectar was sweeter than any honey and he lapped at her enthusiastically, letting his thumbs creep towards her center so he could hold her lips open and delve into her even further. Her flesh was slippery and hot and her taste intoxicating and he wondered how he had managed to get by for eight whole months without such pleasures. He let his tongue flick around her tight opening before dipping briefly inside. Sakura's hips arched in response as she tried to impale herself on his tongue, her core acing to be filled by hot masculine flesh.

She was so juicy and sweet and he couldn't get enough of her. He abandoned her quivering opening in favor of the small pink ball of flesh directly above it. At the first touch of his tongue over the throbbing ball of nerves, Sakura let out an impassioned cry, her fingers flying to his hair in a near painful grip.

"Easy Sakura," he whispered against her trembling flesh. "Just because we have Kotetsu turning people away doesn't mean you have to alert the whole building to what we are doing."

Sakura nodded breathlessly and pried a hand free from his silver locks, pressing her knuckles to her lips to muffle her moans and cries as he returned his attention to her swollen bundle of nerves.

To the Hokage, Sakura's body was like a playground, a place to explore. However, he also respected it as he experimented with what made her moan the loudest behind her hand, keeping his touches gentle so as not to hurt her. When he took her clit between his teeth and tugged lightly, Sakura had to bite down on her knuckles to keep from alerting the whole village to the fact she was on the verge of orgasm, and when he slipped two fingers into her, her teeth dug into her skin hard enough to draw blood.

She was so hot and wet and above all, tight. She claimed she was no longer a virgin but it had certainly been a while since she had been with a man. However, the way she bucked eagerly against his fingers proved she was not afraid of being penetrated, and the fact that his digits slid easily in and out of her desire slicked passage signaled she was more than ready for him.

He released her clit from between his teeth and withdrew his fingers from her to lick them clean, earning himself a frustrated moan from the lustful woman before him, but when she saw him unsling her legs from his shoulders and stand up to start lifting the pristine white robes over his head and tossing them over the back of his chair, she knew his temporary absence would be worth it. Dressed now in only his long sleeved blue shirt and black pants, Sakura watched as his hand went to his fly and pulled it down, allowing his rock hard length to spring free and Sakura unconsciously spread her legs a little wider at the sight of it. It was thick and long and quite impressive just like the rest of his physique. A vein spiraled down the length of the shaft and Sakura could imagine tracing it with her tongue, making her former sensei tremble and call her name. However, it seemed he wasn't going to give her a chance to do so as he moved forward to let his member bump against her inner thigh, his hands coming up to hook behind her knees instead of letting her limbs dangle off the desk.

"This is your last chance to turn back," he whispered huskily, his eyes taking in her nude form spread out enticingly on the wooden surface, her sandals and shin guards being the only clothing she had left. "Are you sure this is what you want Sakura?"

"I'm positive," the kunoichi panted, thinking she might go mad if she didn't feel the throbbing head against her thigh enter her immediately. "Now stop wasting time before someone else walks in."

Sakura actually had the nerve to bring her fingers to her swollen lips, spreading them wide apart and giving Kakashi an amazing view of the tight hole that was aching for him. Never in a thousand years would he have guessed he would be able to see his former student like that.

He smirked at her blatant desire, wondering just what else had changed about the kunoichi since sending her on that mission and decided the best way to find out was to proceed, and his throbbing member agreed completely.

He aligned himself with her opening, groaning softly at the first feeling of heat that washed over him. He slowly began to push his hips forward and his vocalizations only grew louder as he sunk into a blazing, pulsating paradise.

Sakura's legs came up to wrap around the Hokage's hips, making sure the only way he could move was forward. After being teased for so long, she wasn't about to let him pull away and deprive her of fulfillment at the last second, not when he was so close to being completely buried within her. She could feel her slick inner walls stretch to accommodate him but the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant, the strange burn mingling with the fire that was already inside her. She could feel muscles inside of her instantly clamp down around him and began to ripple rhythmically, already trying to milk every drop of his seed out of him even though they had barely begun. She stretched her arms overhead to grip the front edge of the desk as he finally came to rest within her, the silvery hairs at the base of his shaft mingling with finer pink ones.

Kakashi had to force himself to keep breathing because the sensation of her around him drove the air from his lungs. She made such a heavenly vision with the way she was laid out before him, hair splayed around her head in a fan of pink as she bit her lip to keep from moaning as he slowly began to move. Her inner muscles seemed to grip him, not wanting him to leave as he pulled out of her, only to sink back into heavenly bliss. After having her like this, he didn't know how the hell he was going to live without more encounters of this nature with the green eyed kunoichi.

"Kakashi, move faster, I'm not going to break," she uttered brokenly, urging him to pick up the pace by bucking her own hips slightly.

The Rokudaime chuckled, placing a hand palm down on the desk on either side of her body. She was eager, that was for sure, but he wasn't about to rush through this and compromise the experience for speed.

"Have a little patience," he growled, keeping his pace slow but thrusting into her harder. "I'm not going to leave you hanging."

Sakura immediately felt the difference in his strokes and moaned out loud as he drove into her. He wasn't rough but made sure to fill her deeply and the feeling of him inside her made her arch and writhe helplessly beneath him. If she had thought any man she had encountered on her mission could have given her half the pleasure she was feeling now, she just might have considered sleeping with one of them.

Seeing her squirming like that, pushing pert breasts into the air was just too tempting to the Hokage, but in their current position, getting his mouth to one of them would be slightly awkward.

Slipping a hand under her shoulder blade, he scooped her up so she was once again in a sitting position. She hardly had time to react to the feeling of his cock shifting inside her before a second hand pressed against her lower back, forcing her back to arch so he could capture a pebbled nipple with his lips.

"Sensei…" she groaned as her head fell back in rapture, her legs tightening around her lover's waist as he continued thrusting. She looped her arms around his neck so she could hang on for dear life as he continued to ravage her mercilessly.

Kakashi growled against her breast at the sound of that name. If she kept that up, the moaning of his previous title alone would be his undoing. He switched breasts and began to suckle even harder as the desire in him grew, at last increasing his speed and earning a strangled cry from the woman wrapped around him. From the sounds of her whimpers and moans, he could tell she was on the edge and released her nipple with a wet pop, moving his mouth's attention instead to her lips, crushing them to his in a bruising kiss as he stroked his hands over her back.

Sakura's mind was wheeling. She could feel the ball of heat in her abdomen building, flaring until she thought it would consume her. She felt like a star approaching supernova and grabbed handfuls of blue shirt over his back as she fought to hold on. It was so hard to stay collected when he kissed her like this, stealing away all breath and thought like no other man ever had. When her legs began to shake uncontrollably against his hips, she knew she could no longer hold out and let herself give in to the incredible sensations, jumping headfirst into a white hot pool of blinding light that sent mind numbing sensations of pleasure through every atom of her body.

Kakashi felt her vaginal walls clamp around him like a vice, her legs tremble violently against him as she tried to hold on. She clawed at his shirt and screamed against his mouth as her orgasm overtook her and through it all, he continued thrusting with gritted teeth, willing his body to hold out so he could pleasure her for a little longer.

Finally her body went slack against him and Kakashi cradled her smaller form in his arms, pausing in his thrusts to let her catch her breath even though it was all but killing him to do so. He felt her legs unwrap from around his back and dangle limply off the desk as her hands unclenched and released his shirt.

"You ok?" he whispered against the top of her head as she rested it against his chest.

"Mmm hmm," Sakura murmured dreamily, sounding wholly and completely satisfied. "It's just been a while since I had one of those."

"Well you're about to have another because I'm not done with you."

The kunoichi squeaked in surprise as she felt him lift her right off the desk without withdrawing from her and stepped backwards to settle them both onto his chair, Sakura straddling his lap with her feet on the floor. Instantly, she felt his member touch new and wonderful places inside her and cooed softly at the contact, her body growing hot all over again as it geared up for another release.

The silver haired shinobi slid his hands under her butt, cupping a toned cheek in each palm and giving them a light squeeze before urging her to move up down gently, letting her get a feel for the new way their bodies were joined.

Sakura gasped softly at the stimulation, amazed at the fact that her former teacher had managed to hang on for this long even after such a long dry spell. Her own body was especially sensitive after months of no sexual contact and she couldn't imagine how it must feel for him. Perhaps he gained more from those books than his own satisfaction and the kunoichi wondered just how many little sex tricks he had learned from their pages, and how many he had already used on her.

She pressed hot, open mouthed kissed to his neck before trailing gentler ones over his cheeks.

"If I had known you were going to be this good, I would have come to you years ago," she whispered in sultry tones against his skin.

"Well you have me now," Kakashi said huskily, sliding his hands over her hips and up her sides to cup her cheeks gently. "And this time you're in charge. I want you to ride me however you want."

Sakura gave him a devious smile that told him he just might regret those words, but he only ran his thumb over the silky skin of her lower lip before tracing the same path with his tongue. The touch quickly turned into a heated kiss, their tongues sliding against each other and Sakura began to move her hips against his in a matching rhythm, eliciting feral moans from both of them.

When she finally broke away, Kakashi noticed her emerald eyes were darkened by lust and he wondered what kind of monster he'd created.

"How is it that I ended up completely naked and you're still fully clothed?" she uttered sensually against his lips.

"I didn't think it was appropriate for the Hokage to get naked in his own office, just the women he seduces," he chuckled darkly, letting his hands wander to her breasts once more to play with her hardened nipples. "Besides, you still have your shoes."

"You sir, are mistaken. You're wearing way too many clothes."

Kakashi could hardly argue as she tugged his shirt free of his pants and pulled it over his head in one swift move, allowing her to finally feel his skin against her own as she flattened her breasts against his chest. The pants wouldn't be so easy to dispose of and she figured she might as well leave them alone for now. The important part they had been covering was already exposed and wedged tightly inside her.

Sakura began to lift and lower her hips, feeling his shaft sliding along her passage creating wondrous friction. Wet sounds of skin moving against skin filled the room as Kakashi's hands fell on her once more, wandering her body until they found purchase on her hips, feeling the flex of her muscles as she rode up and down.

"Kakashi-sensei, you feel so good," she panted mindlessly as she felt him throb within her. She began bouncing harder, faster, urged on by his guiding hands on her hips as he thrust up to fill her as well. He hadn't penetrated her this deeply while on the desk and every time she pushed down onto him, fragments of color danced across her vision, threatening to dissolve her whole world into raw, hot pleasure.

She was doing it again, calling him names that the rest of the time would sound harmless but right now, inspired images of a very dirty and taboo fantasy being fulfilled. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue in breathy, shallow pants, some words blurring into moans as he pushed her down onto his rigid cock especially hard.

"Say it again," he growled, fingers digging hard into her flesh as he bounced her on his lap, his need for release becoming nearly unbearable.

"Kakashi…" she panted softly, not sure what he was asking for.

"No," the Hokage grunted, practically slamming her down onto his manhood as punishment, a reprimand Sakura enjoyed a little too much.

"Sensei!" she moaned loudly, throwing her head back as she felt him hit a point within her that told him he could go no deeper.

"Yes! Again Sakura!"

"Oh kami, sensei! Sensei!" she practically screamed against his chest, only having half a mind to muffle her cries against sculpted muscle when someone could be right outside the door.

Her inner muscles were contracting impossibly tight as they prepared for release all over again and this time, he knew he would be swept away as well.

"Come for me Sakura," he whispered to her, a phrase he never thought he would say to her in a thousand years.

His husky, gravelly demand was what sent her over the edge, bodies pressed tightly together as he slammed her down in a final thrust that caused every muscle in her abdomen to explode in a series of fluttering contractions, sending searing pleasure from head to toe.

Kakashi couldn't hold out against her rippling muscles a second time and groaned as he was finally consumed, sparks shooting up his spine and spreading out over his skin as his hips jerked up against hers to empty his essence into her womb with several shuddering pulsations.

Finally spent, Kakashi slumped back in his chair heavily with Sakura collapsing on top of him soon afterwards, both basking in the euphoria of what they had done. Kakashi's body felt heavy and rubbery and it was all he could do to slide arms around her slightly sweaty body and hold her to him as their bodies returned to some state of normality.

The pink haired kunoichi snuggled against the Hokage's chest while listening to his rapid heartbeat, temporarily oblivious of the fact that she was still almost completely naked. Only when her post coital bliss began to dissipate did she realize the enormity of what they had done. She had slept with the Hokage! Right on his desk! And he had been her teacher at one point to top it all off! Sakura wondered if what had transpired between them was really ok. It was all too clear that their relationship would never be the same again. Now the only question was whether it would be awkward and uncomfortable from this point on or if they would be closer now than ever before.

She chanced a glance up at the man in question and found him smiling down at her, but his eyes didn't hold the warm affection she had seen when he had ruffled her hair as a child. There was something deeper than that in those mismatched depths, something more…adult. Sakura wasn't going to guess what it was. All she cared about was the fact that nothing seemed awkward between them at all because she didn't think she could stand to have one more person drift out of her life.

"Kakashi," she smiled, sitting up a little so they were eye to eye. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

"I know," the Rokudaime said with a wink, sliding a hand into her hair to play with the strawberry locks. "I doubt you scream like that for just anybody."

"I don't usually scream at all," Sakura admitted, blushing slightly at the fact that she had been so vocal during their lovemaking.

She tried to turn away but a gentle tug on her hair prevented her and she found herself gazing once again into one crimson eye and one of onyx.

"But I really like it when you do," The silver haired man smirked, closing the distance between their faces until his lips were brushing hers in a gentle and sweet kiss that lingered on and on.

When they drew apart, they sat in comfortable silence for a moment, collecting their wits and their strength after both had been drained away by amazing sex. The kunoichi rested her head in the crook of his shoulder while the elite shinobi played with her hair absently. Sakura was the first to finally break the silence.

"So…now what happens?"

Kakashi had to chuckle at her slight shyness.

"Well, you could start by getting off my lap," he smiled.

The kunoichi slowly raised herself off his flaccid length which was still inside her, suddenly feeling a little empty after having him inside her for so long. As he slipped free, a milky mixture of their combined fluids spilled out of her and onto the crotch of his pants, leaving a dark stain.

Sakura saw the mess she had made and giggled nervously, crossing her arms over her bare chest.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to…you know…I can wash those for you if you want…"

Kakashi only chuckled and shook his head, finding her rather adorable when she was all self-conscious and insecure.

"Sex is a messy thing Sakura. It's all right. Besides, half of this is mine anyways."

"At least you have the Hokage robes to cover it," Sakura noted, turning away from him and bending over to grab the panties that had found their way under his desk, inadvertently giving him a view of her backside.

Even though he had just had himself a little slice of heaven, he couldn't help but be transfixed by the site of her swollen pussy, only now it was leaking white fluid down the back of her legs. Seeing his own seed drip out of her made him want to fill her up again and he realized that one round with Sakura was not nearly enough to satiate his lust after a long absence of women in his life. Hell, now that he knew how it felt to be inside her, he wondered if he could ever get enough.

The naked kunoichi straightened and tied one side of her underwear so she could step into them and tie the other, but Kakashi's voice stopped her.

"Sakura, put the panties down."

She looked at him questioningly, bright colored underwear dangling from her fingers. The Rokudaime promptly leaned forward and plucked them from her hands, noticing that they weren't a G-string but in fact, bikini style cut.

"I figured Anko would put you in a thong, considering the mission you were on."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's something else I got rid of as soon as the mission was over. I don't know why anybody in their right mind would ever wear one of those things willingly."

Kakashi's chuckle rumbled low in his chest. He guessed in some ways she still was the same old Sakura, although he really would like to see her in a pair of skimpy panties some day. As for right now, undergarments of any sort weren't required.

Sakura's eye's widened as he tossed her panties into a far corner.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" she yelled as she turned to go retrieve the scrap of fabric, but the shirtless man caught her wrist and pulled her back to him. He was standing now and he towered over her but Sakura was far from intimidated, meeting his gaze irritably.

"You won't be needing those for a while," Kakashi said, his smile growing devilish.

"What? But Kakashi, we just…"

"I know, but do you really think I can resist a beautiful naked woman in my office?"

The kunoichi didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that he had called her beautiful or the telltale bulge in his pants that proved he indeed couldn't resist her.

"B-but don't you have work to do?" she stammered, getting a little flustered as she tried to inch her way towards her top and skirt that were on the floor.

"Work can wait. I'll stay late if I have to. Right now I only want you."

Sakura's demeanor had been totally different when they had been flirting dangerously, but this time they both knew they were playing for keeps. It turned out Sakura was mostly talk after all which had suited her purpose just fine until now, but now that she was faced with a man that she actually had a hard time resisting and who clearly was better at seducing than she was, she wasn't quite sure what to do.

She should have known what she was getting herself into when she had propositioned her sensei. She figured he would probably be domineering and incredibly kinky and he had proved that by taking her right on his desk, but she hadn't planned on his being a goddamn machine.

The Hokage saw she was trying to make a break for it and wrapped an arm around her lower back, pressing her to his chest. His lips found hers and soon he had her trapped in a passionate kiss that had her moaning softly against his mouth. Chances were that he had won her over right there but he wanted to be very sure she would be wanting him just as much as he did her.

He slipped his free hand in between their bodies and let a finger probe her sex which was still damp from their previous romp. He wasn't at all squeamish about the fact that the moisture residing there was just as much his as her own and let a single digit slip inside her, establishing a thrusting rhythm that matched that of their dueling tongues.

Sakura groaned in pleasure even though she pushed against his chest in an attempt to get away. It was apparent she wasn't fooling anyone because when Kakashi pushed another finger inside to join the first, her back bowed and a throaty moan tumbled from her lips. It was at that moment they both knew she had lost the fight.

When Kakashi released her lips, they were both breathing hard and he could feel her natural juices coating his pistoning fingers as her desire mounted.

"I can feel how wet you're getting," Kakashi smirked, speeding up his movements slightly. "You can't tell me you don't want this."

Her sea foam green eyes were once again clouded with lust, standing out radiantly against the thick smudges of black lining her eyes that made her look more sultry then ever. When she spoke, her voice was a choppy whisper since her breathing had already become distorted by her body's need.

"You have a way of being very persuasive Sensei."

Kakashi growled low in his throat and kissed her again, thrusting his fingers into her even deeper. She spread her legs wider to allow him access and kissed back with equal fervor. How the hell she managed to get him so riled up with just that word was beyond him. All he knew was that he would never think of the innocent sounding title the same way again.

Sakura's pussy was already dripping, her sticky fluids running down his wrist and her inner muscles squeezing his digits every time he plunged into her. His own cock was throbbing painfully against his pants and the Hokage decided ha had had enough of them. He had already stripped the kunoichi naked and it was about time he joined her.

He broke their kiss and withdrew his dripping digits from her sex at the same time he noted that Sakura looked like she was about ready to pounce on him in frustration. He would give her the satisfaction she craved; he was just planning on doing it his way.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he spun her around and pushed her up against the large window behind his desk. He could hear her gasp as her heated skin made contact with the glass, the cold stinging her sensitized nipples as her breasts were flattened against the transparent surface.

Sakura braced her palms on the glass as she heard the rustle of Kakashi's pants dropping behind her. Now they were both naked and if anybody walked in, they would be sure to get an eye full. Hell, so would the people on the streets below if the choose to look up at the top story window.

"Are you really going to fuck me against a window in broad daylight Kakashi?" she panted harshly, her breath briefly fogging the glass.

"The sun glares off the window at this time of day. Nobody will see a thing," the Rokudaime rasped, kicking his pants away and gripping her hips roughly as he positioned himself behind her.

The cold bite of the glass contrasted with Kakashi's hot skin on hers and Sakura could hear her own breath coming in ragged pants of excitement as he nudged her legs into a wider stance.

In that moment, she realized the dull pang of loneliness that had been haunting her lately had all but disappeared. What she was experiencing now was certainly different that when Team 7 had been a close knit unit, but she felt that she was wanted again, part of someone else's life again instead of merely another medic in uniform healing ninja after ninja who she probably wouldn't see again. Kakashi made her feel needed, like she mattered and she could only hope she was making him feel the same way. The ache of loss was something they could numb when they were together and Sakura found she hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Looking over her shoulder, she was about to open her mouth and tell him how thankful she was that he too had not drifted out of her life, to thank him for making her feel a little more complete, even if it was only through physical touch. However, he entered her that moment in one swift thrust and everything was wiped clean from the slate of her mind as he began to pound into from behind, making her cry out as she nearly drowned in the waves of pleasure that that washed over her endlessly.

XXXXX

The silver haired Rokudaime sat at his desk, once again confronted with more documents than he could count. Another day, another mountain of paperwork. Kakashi wondered if Naruto knew exactly what being the Hokage entailed. Sure you were the strongest ninja in Konoha, but you seldom got out from behind your desk to actually use your skills.

A soft rap on the door made him look up from the current paper he was signing.

"Come in."

Kotetsu entered and bowed slightly. Kakashi noted he had taken to knocking and waiting for an invitation to enter ever since he had walked in on a topless Sakura on top of his desk a week ago. Just like he had suspected, the bandaged shinobi hadn't said a word about what he had seen to anyone else, unless Izumo was the best secret keeper in all of Konoha. If word had gotten out, it would have traveled fast and there was no way the whole village could know without it getting back to him.

"Hokage-sama, Iruka-sensei wanted to inform you that the academy students will be graduating in two weeks. Should I tell him you'll participate in testing the children and will be at the graduation ceremony?"

"Another class graduating already?" Kakashi mused, remembering when he himself had received his own hitai-ate bearing the symbol of his village and how proud he had felt representing Hidden Leaf as a shinobi. "Yes I'll be there, but he better have the kids study up because I won't go easy on them."

Kakashi gave the dark haired man a cheerful eye crease, accompanied by a smile that was no longer covered by a mysterious mask. Kotetsu smiled back, giving another polite bow. "As you wish Hokage-sama."

The door clicked shut as the younger man exited and Kakashi let out a deep breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, his hand tangling in pink hair attached to the head that was between his legs.

"That was a dirty little trick Sakura, pulling out all the stops while I'm in the middle of talking to someone. I almost lost it mid sentence."

The kunoichi giggled, letting her former teacher's cock slip free of her mouth to run her tongue along the underside, making him shudder slightly. She peeked up at him from between his thighs, making sure he had a good view as she swirled her tongue over the swollen head of his shaft before pulling back to say, "That's what you get for throwing my back out two days ago. I may be flexible but I'm not a contortionist."

Kakashi's fingers tightened their grip on strawberry locks as he watched her mouth engulf him to the hilt, making his next words sound strangled.

"Hey, Shizune fixed it for you and I gave you that fantastic full body massage as reconciliation, and you can't tell me you didn't like what I did to you with those oils and candle wax."

Sakura's head bobbed up and down a few more times before she released him with a wet pop.

"I never said I didn't like that part, and you can't tell me you don't like what I'm doing to you right now."

Well, he couldn't argue with her there.

Ever since their first unexpected encounter the day Sakura had returned from her mission, the Rokudaime couldn't seem to keep his hands off his former student. They had met in secret, either at one of their apartments of right here in his office nearly every day and so far, hadn't been walked in on by anybody else. Despite all the time he had devoted to making the pink haired kunoichi moan his name, he had still managed to stay on top of his work load without sacrificing too much sleep, napping during the time he usually spent reading his orange jacketed books. As dedicated as he was in reading the Icha Icha volumes, he found they had almost become obsolete now that he had a warm blooded woman in his life on a regular basis.

He found that even when she wasn't with him, he didn't gaze out the window wistfully anymore and he didn't find himself wishing for a mission that would take him outside the borders of Fire Country every now and then. He had willingly accepted the job of Hokage before, but now that he had Sakura, he found he was actually content with serving his village from behind a desk. The overwhelming loneliness had faded away as well, and although he still visited the memorial bearing the names of those he had lost, he found his heart didn't feel quite so heavy as he stood before it, silently thanking his friends for their acts of courage.

Neither he nor his lover knew exactly when this fling was going to end, but after a week, it was still just as passionate as the first time they had made love. He had taken Sakura on every horizontal surface of both his office and living quarters (and on some of the vertical ones too) and although her inexperience and timidness sometimes showed though, it seemed she was willing to try anything once. The only thing he hadn't done yet was bend her over his desk just like he had threatened during their first round of dangerous flirting. However, there was something in particular he wanted her to wear when he did that, something that fit in with all the wild fantasies that went through his head every time she called him "sensei".

"Hey Sakura," he rasped, trying not to buck as she sucked at the slit that was oozing droplets of precum.

She shifted her eyes from his shaft to meet his without pausing in her ministrations.

"How would you feel about wearing a school girl skirt?"

XXXXX

I don't think I've ever written so much so quickly but I'm glad I did. This fic was a lot of fun to write and is actually sort of a tribute to Cynchick's picture "Come Back in an Hour" instead of the other way around. If you want to drop me a line, my LJ name is superduperotaku. Thanks for reading!

J-Pop


End file.
